Mi admirador secreto
by Saray-Chan
Summary: Saray Afuro es una jugadora del Inazuma Japón. Todo empieza cuando recibe una carta de un admirador. Más tarde ella se encuentra con un chico misterioso... ¿Qué pasará entre ellos?
1. El chico misterioso

**¡Holaaaaa! Hacía mucho que no escribía un fic... Así que estoy desentrenada (?) Este será mi primer fic en esta nueva cuenta que he hecho, así que espero que les guste :3**

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes ecepto Saray y Ryu pertenecen a Level-5._**

* * *

Hacía ya algo de tiempo, un admirador secreto de otro país distinto al de Japón mandó una carta de amor a nuestra protagonista. Saray Afuro es una chica de cabellos rubios como el oro, ondulados y corto, de tez pálida como la nieve y ojos verde pistacho luminosos como el día. En cuanto ella recibió la carta, no entendía el por qué. Al parecer, un chico la ha estado observando desde que el mundial empezó, en la carta explicaba el amplio juego de la chica en los partidos, lo linda que se veía al celebrar una victoria...La intriga de Saray era cada vez más amplia, pero ella no podía hacer nada, solo esperar a que ocurriera algo.

La rubia sabía que en este mundial, algo espléndido ocurriría.

La ojiverde fue despertada por Haruna, la cual estaba enojada al ver que la chica no se despertaba.

-¿Qué hora es...? -susurró Saray de una forma que casi ni se escuchó .

-Demasiado tarde, ¡el entrenamiento ha empezado sin ti! -dijo Haruna muy enfadada.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh no! -dijo Saray levantándose de golpe y preparándose para el entrenamiento, lo cual hizo reír a Haruna.

La ojiverde pudo llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento, aunque ya casi habían acabado. El entrenador no le regañó, por suerte. Así que cogió un balón y con la mirada buscó a cierto pelirrojo para poder hacer unos pases con él.

-Saray-chan, ¿llegaste hoy un poco tarde, no? -dijo el pelirrojo antes de que Saray lo encontrara.

-¡Ah, Hiroto-kun! -dijo Saray sonriendo- Ayer me dormí demasiado tarde... -dijo Saray casi en un suspiro.

-No importa. -Hiroto le sonrió- Hagamos unos pases juntos, ¿te gustaría venir luego conmigo a comprar unas cosas?

-Está bien, Hiroto-kun.

Justo cuando terminó el entrenamiento, Saray y Hiroto decidieron que ya era hora de ir a comprar. Hiroto le entregó una lista a Saray con todo lo que tenía que comprar de la tienda.

-A ver... Me pregunto donde estará esa tienda... -dijo Saray de una forma despistada, mirando a todos lados menos al frente.

Después de mucho esfuerzo, encontró la tienda. Ahora solo le quedaba encontrar a Hiroto. Mientras lo buscaba, sonreía y daba casi saltos de alegría. Tan despistada iba que acabó cayéndose al suelo por tropezar con alguien.

-¡Auh! -gimió Saray y pudo ver como su rodilla sangraba- Jo...Ya me hice una herida.

-¡Disculpe! No quería tirarte. -dijo un chico de tez morena y ojos negros como la noche.

-No importa... -dijo Saray clavando la mirada en sus ojos- Aunque me duele un poco la rodilla pero no pasa nada. -sonrió.

-Todo fue culpa mía... -dijo el chico misterioso recogiéndole la compra y entregándosela. -Ten.

-Muchas gracias. -dijo Saray levantándose con su ayuda y no pudo evitar fijarse en sus manos, llevaba unos guantes de portero así que la ojiverde pensó que le interesaba el fútbol- ¿Te gusta el fútbol?

-Pues sí . -dijo el chico rascándose la nuca.- Aunque aún no soy muy bueno.

-¡Seguro que eres genial, ya verás! ¿Te gustaría jugar un rato conmigo?

-Esto... -el chico se veía nervioso- Ahora no puedo, pero seguro que otro día podremos. -sonrió- ¡Adiós!

-¡Eh! ¡Espera...! -pero ya era tarde, el chico se fue- Me pregunto como se llamaría... Ni si quiera le he podido dar las gracias.

En ese mismo instante, Hiroto vino corriendo y muy cansado. Aunque Saray aún seguía en sus pensamientos.

-¡Saray-chan! -dijo Hiroto- No te encontraba, esto... ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? ¡Hai, hai! -dijo Saray repetidas veces- Vámonos, los demás nos estarán esperando.

Hiroto asintió y ambos caminaron hacia el área de Inazuma Japón .

Saray no paraba de mirar al cielo , no podía olvidar al chico de antes, ¿cómo se llamaría? ¿De dónde sería? … Ya que no parecía japonés a primera vista. Las dudas surgían en la cabeza de Saray.

**¿Volverán a encontrarse?**

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! Quizá sea un poco cortito pero en el próximo intentaré alargarlo :3


	2. Reencuentro

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Vengo con un nuevo capitulo e.e …. Les diré YA que esta historia se alargará a 5 capítulos, el 5º capítulo se llamará FINAL para recalcar el final de la historia :3 Y bueno espero que os guste!**

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes excepto Saray y Ryu (el cual saldrá próximamente) pertenecen a Level-5.**_

* * *

Al día siguiente, la ojiverde salió a dar un paseo con Aki, a la cual le contó lo sucedido el día anterior. Aki mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras escuchaba las palabras de su amiga. Saray no podía olvidar al chico.

-Saray-chan, ¿por algún casual te gusta ese chico?

-¿¡Qué!? -muy sonrojada- ¡Claro que no! Ni si quiera sé su nombre...-Saray apartó la mirada para esconder su sonrojo.

-Está bien , está bien. -dijo Aki repetidas veces- Pero no hay por qué alarmarse, algún día os encontraréis.

-Eso espero... -la rubia soltó un gran suspiro.

El día fue pasando, las risas en el albergue del equipo japonés eran frecuentes, pero no precisamente la de cierta ojiverde. Se encontraba en sus pensamientos y decidió salir a que le diera el aire.

Ya era algo tarde, por lo que las estrellas eran visibles y la Luna reflejaba un color bello.

En ese momento, Saray notó cierta presencia a sus espaldas, a lo que volteó.

-¡Ah...! ¡Hola! -era el chico de ayer, Saray esbozó una gran sonrisa al verle.

-¡Hola! Esto... ¿Qué haces en el albergue de mi equipo?

-Ah pues... -el chico parecía intranquilo- Vine a verte, nada más. -esbozó una gran sonrisa a lo que la ojiverde se sonrojó , ni ella sabía el por qué.

-¿Ah sí? -dijo aún con el sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Me llamo Saray Afuro, ayer no me presenté.

-Yo me llamo Roccoco Urupa. -dijo el chico estrechándole su cálida mano, la chica se quedó fría ante aquel nombre, si no recordaba mal, ese nombre era el del capitán de la selección costaleña.

-¿Eres el capitán de The Little Giants? -preguntó curiosa.

-P-pues... -dijo Roccoco tartamudeando- Sí . -respondió al fin.

Saray abrió algo más los ojos sorprendida, estaba hablando con uno de sus próximos rivales, ni más ni menos con el capitán.

-Esto... -dijo Roccoco al fin- Aunque próximamente tengamos que enfrentarnos, aún así yo... Quiero que seamos amigos.

Saray sonrió .

-Claro. Oye, ¿podría enseñarte algo? -dijo la peliamarilla con seriedad.

-Sí . -dijo Roccoco con firmeza.

Saray hizo un gesto indicándole que esperara allí un momento. En unos minutos, la chica apareció con la carta de su admirador secreto, y sin más dilación, se la enseñó a su amigo. El chico se la leyó varias veces, y cuando acabó, sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Saray mirándole curiosa.

-Pues... Está claro que el chico que te escribió la carta, te quiere.

-¿Tú crees? … -dijo sonrojada ante sus palabras- Me gustaría saber quién es... -dijo soltando un gran suspiro.

-Te ayudaré en lo que pueda. -dijo Roccoco mostrándole una gran sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!

Esa noche, Saray pensaba en su nuevo amigo, como la noche anterior no podía parar de pensar en él, aunque ni ella sabía el por qué . Nunca había sentido algo así jamás. Entre tanto pensar, el sueño ganó a la rubia la cual quedó profundamente dormida. A la mañana siguiente, el cielo se encontraba tristón, las nubes eran presentes y se predecía lluvia. Aún así, nuestra protagonista se despertó con ganas de entrenar y con las mismas fuerzas de siempre. Se vistió con la equipación de su equipo, se peinó y salió al campo. Allí al primero que se encontró fue al pelirrojo de siempre, Hiroto; el cual le miraba serio, sus ojos reflejaban engaño y enfado. A Saray se le borró la sonrisa al verle tan serio y se dispuso a hablar con él.

-Hiroto-kun, ¿sucede algo? -dijo Saray curiosa.

-¿Con quién estuviste anoche? -dijo un Hiroto serio, parecía como cabreado aunque Saray no lo entendía.

-Con Roccoco-kun . -dijo la ojiverde como si lo conociera de toda la vida. - Es un jugador de The Little Giants, para ser más exactos el capitán. -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa inocente.- Te lo tengo que presentar, ¡ya verás que amable es!

-¡No! No quiero conocerle, ¿sábes que podría haber venido a espiar al equipo? ¿Pretendes perder la final o qué? -dijo Hiroto cabreado, a lo que Saray se asustó .

-Él no es ese tipo de persona... Además, dijo que me ayudaría con la carta de mi admirador.

-Dile que no hace falta que te ayude. El de la carta... Soy yo. -dijo Hiroto seguro de si mismo a lo que Saray abrió los ojos desesperadamente y sorprendida, ya que Hiroto le acababa de decir que él era el de la carta.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**¿Les gustó? Bueno eso espero x3 Las preguntas (?) xD:**

**-¿Os gustó?**

**-¿Estáis de parte de Saray o de Hiroto?**

**-¿Será Hiroto el de la carta o es mentira?**

**-¿Me dejan reviews?**

**¡Muuuchas gracias por leerlo! :3**


	3. Misterios

**¡HOLAAA! Ya vamos por el capítulo tres :3 Después de dejarlo así tenia que continuarlo xDDD Bueh ~ Espero que os guste este capitulo, os dejo con el triangulo amoroso xDDD ¡Disfrutenlo!**

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes menos Saray y Ryu pertenecen a Level-5._ **

* * *

El pelirrojo al ver que la ojiverde no le contestaba, acercó sus labios a los suyos de forma provocadora. La chica se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo y apartó la cabeza. Hiroto la miró sorprendido y se encontró con los bellos ojos de su amiga llenos de lágrimas.

-Hiroto-kun... T-tú... ¿Tú me amas?

-Por supuesto... Además , ya viste la carta. -le sonríe aunque detrás de esa linda sonrisa había otra cara.

-P-pero... ¿Por qué pusiste que eras extranjero?

-Para que no sospecharas que era yo. -dijo Hiroto seguro de lo que decía.

La rubia agachó la cabeza y empezó a andar, ignorando la presencia del chico, al cual dejó un tanto atónito.

-Así que ni con esas te enamoras de mí , ¿eh? -dijo Hiroto frunciendo el ceño- Si es necesario, haré lo que sea por ti...

Mientras, la pelirubia ya se encontraba lejos de allí, iba con la cabeza cabizbaja, no tenía ni idea de que su admirador fuera uno de sus mejores amigos. Aún así, recordó las palabras de la carta, no tenían nada que ver con Hiroto, él nunca hablaría de esa manera de la que hablaba la carta. Las dudas surgían en la cabeza de Saray, ¿sería real que Hiroto es su admirador, o se está quedando con ella? Cuando él lo dijo, parecía seguro y seguidamente intentó besarla... ¿Por qué rechazó el beso si al leer la carta sintió como si el chico que la escribió fuera su amor verdadero?

Iba con demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza, ni se dio cuenta que cierto ojinegro pasó por su lado.

-¡Saray-chan! Vaya, no te había visto. -dijo sonriendo pero se le borró de la cara al ver que la chica no le contestaba- ¿Saray?

-¡Ah, hola Roccoco! -le miró con cierta aura misteriosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? Estás muy rara.

-Pues... He hablado con Hiroto. Él es el que escribió la carta... -dijo bajando la mirada , las palabras de Saray hicieron que los ojos de Roccoco se abriesen un poco más, impresionado.

-¿De veras? Vaya... -bajó algo la cabeza y se quedó pensativo.

-Ahora el raro eres tú, Roccoco-kun...

-¿Eh? -la mira- ¡No es nada! Solo estuve pensando en algo privado... ¿Le correspondiste, no es así? -sonrió .

-Pues no...

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Y eso?

-No lo sé... Pensé que me enamoraría al instante de la persona que lo escribió pero...

Roccoco se quedó pensativo por segunda vez. La rubia ya no sabía que decirle.

-Oye, ¿quieres entrenar conmigo? … Para despejarte un poco de lo de la carta, ya sabes . -dijo el chico un poco nervioso y sonriendo.

Saray le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Claro!

Ambos fueron al campo a entrenar. Se divirtieron mucho, Saray consiguió olvidarse de la carta durante el tiempo de diversión. Cuando pasó el tiempo, decidieron descansar un rato.

-Ya mismo será la final. -dijo Roccoco con una sonrisa.

-Sí... -la chica suspiró a lo que el chico le miró curioso.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Pues... No sé si podré enfrentarme a ti... Eres mi amigo...

-Por eso mismo tenemos que darlo todo en el partido. -dijo el chico sonriendole.

-¡Hai! -Saray sonrió pero en ese mismo instante notó como si su cuerpo empezara a pesarle cada vez más y más...

Roccoco: ¿Saray-chan? ¿Estás bien?

-N-no...

Nuestra protagonista se desmayó , lo último que escuchó fue su nombre. ¿Pero por qué razón se desmayó? ¿Fue por esforzarse en el entrenamiento con Roccoco o por otra cosa...?

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**WOW o.o Lo dejé así xDDD ~ ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ^w^**

**Preguntitas:**

**-¿Creeis que Saray corresponderá a Hiroto?**

**-¿Tendrá Saray el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a Roccoco?**

**-¿Por qué creeis que se desmayó Saray?**

**-¿El desmayo de Saray fue por culpa de Roccoco?**

**-¿Cómo se sentirá Roccoco después de esto?**

**-¿Me dejan reviews? XDD**

**Sayonara! ~**


	4. Beso secreto

**¡Holaaaa! ¡Aquí les traigo el capítulo 4! Hay que ver...el siguiente ya será el capítulo FINAL xD Y os dejo este capítulo en el que descubrireis por que Saray se ha desmayado :3 ¡Espero que os guste! **

**_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes menos Saray y Ryu pertenecen a Level-5 ._ **

* * *

Roccoco consiguió llevar a Saray al hospital para que pudieran atenderla. El chico estaba muy preocupado por ella, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Siempre le había atraído nuestra protagonista, su cabello sedoso, ojos hermosos, tez pálida, de buen corazón... Por decirlo así, la chica perfecta para él. Aún así , la ojiverde no ha mostrado ningún sentimiento por él distinto a la amistad. El chico se fijó en ella desde el primer momento en el que la vio en un partido. Tantas ganas tenía de conocerla que hizo todo lo posible para conocerla...

Mientras que Roccoco recordaba todo eso, su cara mostraba tristeza, sus ojos tenían la mirada clavada en la chica, la cual estaba en la cama del hospital. Aunque estuviera desmayada, se veía tan linda... Tanto que cuando Roccoco se dio cuenta , estaba demasiado cerca de la cara de su compañera. Sin pensarselo dos veces juntó sus labios con los de ella, y aunque el beso fue corto Roccoco no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, tenía ganas de besarla desde hace ya tiempo. En ese momento, los compañeros de equipo de Saray entraron a la habitación muy preocupados.

-¿¡Cómo está Saray!? -dijo Hiroto muy preocupado.

-Está bien... No hay que temer nada. -dijo Roccoco sonriendo.

-Tú... Qué le has hecho... -dijo el pelirrojo muy enfadado mientras que su flequillo cubria sus ojos.

-N-no le hice nada... ¡Yo nunca le haría nada! Solo estuvimos entrenando un rato juntos y...

-¡Si Saray está así es por tu culpa! ¡No deberías de haberla llevado a entrenar! -dijo Hiroto cabreado, sus ojos estaban llenos de furia.

El ojinegro no sabía que decir, estaba muy arrepentido aunque él no la llevó a entrenar con mala intención, solo quería jugar un rato al fútbol con ella. Aunque sus palabras eran inútiles, Hiroto no le creyó ni un instante.

Roccoco tuvo que irse al área de su equipo, ya que allí no era bienvenido, cuando acabara el entrenamiento se decidió que iría a verla.

Durante el entrenamiento, el chico no estaba nada concentrado, le mentían muchos goles por no estar atento y demás, lo cual era muy raro en él. Sus compañeros de equipo le preguntaban preocupados, pero él negaba.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Roccoco no hizo otra cosa que dirigirse al hospital , entró en la habitación de Saray y para su sorpresa estaba despierta, leyendo un libro muy interesada. Justo cuando el ojinegro entró , Saray se percató y le recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Ohayo Roccoco-kun!

-Ohayo Saray-chan... -Roccoco se sentó en la silla que habia al lado de la cama de la chica. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor, aunque aún no sé por qué me desmayé... -dice confusa y le mira a los ojos- Me contaron que fuiste tú el que me trajo al hospital, muchas gracias. -sonríe.

-No es nada... -baja la mirada y Saray nota su tristeza.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-Pues... ¿Te sentiste cansada cuando entrenamos?

-Pues no... Estoy segurísima de que no me desmayé por eso. -le mira- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-No... Nada...

-No me mientas, odio que lo hagan.

El chico suspiró y la miró fijamente.

-Quizá me estén culpando a mí por tu desmayo...

-¿¡Quién!? No me parece justo. -infla los mofletes.

-Hiroto...

Saray se sorprendió mucho, aunque se lo esperaba ya que Hiroto se preocupa mucho por ella...

-Hablaré con él, no te preocupes . -sonríe.

-Está bien.

Ambos estuvieron conversando un buen rato, lo que no sabían es que fuera de esa habitación, cierto pelirrojo les espiaba...

-Maldita sea...Ni con hacer desmayar a Saray consigo estar con ella a solas...Nos las veremos en la final Roccoco...Así decidiremos quién se quedará con Saray.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

**¡BIEN! Gracias por haberlo leído :3 ~ Espero que os haya gustado jeje … xD Y ahora si me disculpáis, pongo las preguntas xD**

**-¿Quién ganará? ¿Hiroto o Roccoco?**

**-¿Le dirá Roccoco a Saray que la besó cuando estaba incosciente?**

**-¿Qué pretende Hiroto?**

**Okis ya paro.. xDD No se me ocurren xDDD ¡Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo! ¡Nos vemos en el FINAL! :3**


	5. FINAL: Una despedida

**¡Holaaa! Hoy os traigo el último capítulo de "Mi admirador secreto" . ¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestra protagonista? ¡Pasen y lean!**

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes excepto Saray y Ryu pertenecen a Level-5.**_

* * *

Al día siguiente era el día de la final. Nuestra protagonista ya se encontraba en perfecto estado para jugar la final. Se miró en el espejo y suspiró . Hoy era el gran día. Se enfrentaría a un amiga muy especial para ella, Roccoco. No sabía si tendría el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse a él, en este periodo ambos habían iniciado una fuerte amistad, y ahora tendrían que enfrentarse como enemigos.

Fue a la reunión en el albergue antes de ir al partido. Después de escuchar la explicación del entrenador, Hiroto la cogió del hombro. Saray volteó.

-Hoy nos enfrentamos a Roccoco...Aunque sea tu amigo me gustaría que lo dieras todo . -sonrió el pelirrojo.

-¡Hai! Ganaremos el partido, ¿verdad?

-Claro. -sonrió- Si ganamos... Me gustaría hablar contigo después del partido.

-Claro que sí . -dijo la ojiverde aunque un poco confusa ya que no sabía de lo que le quería hablar.

Todos los del Inazuma Japón se fueron al estadio donde se jugaría la final, durante el viaje Saray estaba muy nerviosa, pero le prometió a Roccoco que ambos jugarían la final para darlo todo. En su cabeza aún había muchos misterios aún. Hiroto era el que le escribió aquella carta...Aunque no tenía sentido con Hiroto, eso era el misterio que tenía nuestra peliamarilla en su cabeza. Cuando llegaron, ambos equipos estaban cara a cara. Saray miraba de reojo a Roccoco, no podía evitar mirarle con el uniforme de su equipo, mientras que este le devolvía sonrisas. En el momento menos esperado justo antes de empezar el partido, se le acercó .

-Jugaremos como nunca, ¿verdad? -dijo el chico guiñándole un ojo poniendo nerviosa a la ojiverde.

-¡Por supuesto! Y mi equipo te ganará Roccoco-kun . -dijo Saray mientras que el ojinegro sonreía.

-¡Sarayyyy! -dijo alguien gritando desde la grada a lo que Saray miró y sonrió.

-¡Hola Ryu-nii! -dijo Saray saludando a su hermmano.

-¡Tienes que ganar o te daré una buena! -dice su hermano entre risas a lo que Saray le correspondió sonriendo.

El partido comenzó. Era un duro partido en el que se decidiría quién sería el mejor del mundo. Nuestra protagonista no podía evitar quedarse embobada a veces mirando a su portero favorito, pero le prometió que jugarían como nunca y tenía que esforzarse mucho. Por otra parte, Roccoco , al contrario que Saray, estaba muy concentrado en el balón, quería ganar a su amiga, además después del partido quería expresar lo que sentía por ella, sería la última vez que la viera pues ambos volverían a sus respectivos países y no podrían verse nunca más. Al pensar eso los ojos de Roccoco se nublaron pero el partido seguía y tenía que dar lo mejor de él. Finalmente , el equipo victorioso fue el de nuestra protagonista, ella estaba muy contenta , pero no sabía lo que ahora le esperaba...

-Enhorabuena Saray-chan. -dijo Roccoco con una sonrisa.

-Roccoco-kun... -baja la mirada- Lo siento por ti...

-No lo sientas y disfruta, sois los mejores del país. Además de eso...Tengo que decirte algo privado. -dijo el chico un tanto nervioso.

-Está bien. -dijo nuestra protagonista con una sonrisa aunque curiosa, además de que no se acordó que si ganaban, Hiroto le tendría que decir algo...

Ambos se fueron a un lugar más privado. Allí ninguno decía una palabra, la ojiverde pudo notar un visible sonrojo en su compañero lo cual le impresionó bastante al verle tan nervioso.

-Quería decirte, que probablemente sea la última vez que nos veamos.

-¿¡Q-qué!?

-Ambos volveremos a nuestros países y será imposible vernos...

-N-no... Yo no quiero... -dijo Saray entre lágrimas.

-P-pero no me llores... -dijo el chico acercándose a ella y limpiándole las lágrimas con el pulgar- También tenía que decirte algo.

-Dime...

Roccoco suspiró antes de nada. Entoces se preparó para hablar.

-Antes de conocernos en persona, la primera vez que te ví fue en uno de tus partidos. Eras tan linda, tu juego era muy amplio y de calidad, me llamaste la atención al verte. Celebrando las victorias eras la más hermosa del mundo. Conseguí tu dirección y decidí expresar lo que sentía hacia a ti mediante una carta... Nunca supe que después de eso ambos nos conoceríamos, que nos llevaríamos tan bien...Mi sueño se hacía realidad poco a poco, aunque supe que nunca te fijarías en mí... -suspira triste- Cuando te desmayaste me sentí muy culpable aunque más tarde me dí cuenta de que no era mi culpa...Y ayer me prometí que declararía mi amor en persona, aunque supongo que correspondes a otra persona, y aunque estemos lejos yo quiero que seamos amigos...

Saray no podía creerse lo que había escuchado. Hiroto le había mentido, ¡Roccoco era el de la carta!

-R-Roccoco-kun... Yo también te quiero . -dijo Saray muy sonrojada y sonriendo.

-¿E-En serio? P-pero pensé que te gustaba Hiroto.

-Yo a él le veo como un amigo y creo que tú me gustas ya de hace tiempo... -se sonroja un poco más.

El chico sonrió y le cogió del rostro para unir sus labios con los de la chica. Fue el beso que Saray deseaba desde siempre, y sobre todo con el chico que le gustaba. Ambos se separaron muy rojos y sonriendole al otro.

-Fue...Fue mi primer beso. -dijo Saray impresionada.

-No... Fue el segundo. -ríe Roccoco divertido.

-¿Qué...? -la ojiverde no sabía de lo que le hablaba.

-Cuando estabas incosciente en el hospital, te besé . -dijo sonriendo y Saray muy sonrojada.

-J-jo... ¡T-tendrías que haberme despertado!

Ambos rieron y aunque tenían que separarse, ambos sabían que volverían a reencontrarse , mientras que Hiroto estaba todo decepcionado porque Saray solo le dio su amistad. Pero lo que se sabía es que Roccoco y Saray se amaban y se amarán para siempre. El día esperado llegó no mucho después del mundial y ambos se vieron con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo fic!**_


End file.
